Father and Son One-shots
by King of Music 2019
Summary: One-shots about Lloyd and Garmadon. Collaboration with Zena. Mostly fluff.
1. Blessings in the Shadows

_**This is a collaboration between Zena and me. Enjoy this Garmadon and Lloyd fluff!**_

 _ **This short takes place just after the end of "Revelation," the second story in my series. This was Zena's idea, thank you Zena.**_

* * *

 **Father and Son One-shots.**

 _I. Blessings in the Shadows._

* * *

The clock struck midnight, and everyone had retired to their beds. Everyone but the Golden Ninja.

The soft breeze seemed to relax the chosen one as it blew past his blonde hair. He was gazing out at Ninjago City, for he would not see it again for a long time.

This was his home.

This was where his destiny began.

And yet this was where he'd almost lost his father. That very memory shook him to the core, having haunted him for years on end already. Feeling tears well up, he pressed the heel of his hands gently against them as he stifled a sob. He did not notice an approaching figure until it reached a hand out and placed it upon his back.

"Lloyd, are you okay? You seem...overwhelmed…" Garmadon asked, stroking his son's back.

"I am," admitted Lloyd. "This is our home, and we're supposed to protect it. Now we have to leave it and go somewhere else. If there's supposed to be a war, isn't our home in danger too?"

"Slow down, son," said Garmadon. "I know all of this is very sudden and a shock to you, but we have to trust in God to take care of us."

"I'm sorry, Dad… I'm just scared."

"I know, son," replied Garmadon, pulling Lloyd into a comforting embrace. "Trust in your family, as they trust in you. Then, even if you're scared, you have someone right there to catch you if you fall."

"I've missed you so much…" Lloyd murmured, leaning deeper into his father's hold.

"I know… I've missed you too... But I'm here now… I'll help you through this… I'll hold you anytime you need it."

"I love you, Dad..."

"I love you too, my precious son."

Garmadon smiled softly and pressed a loving kiss on top of Lloyd's forehead.

"Kai doesn't have to know about this, right?" asked Lloyd. "He'd never let me live it down."

"Of course not." Garmadon softly chuckled, running his wrinkled fingers through his son's soft hair. "Now," he added. "We have to leave at sunrise. You should get some sleep, Lloyd."

"Can I stay with you, Dad?"

"Most certainly, my son. You may be older now, but you will _always_ be my child at heart."

Lloyd tears up slightly at his father's affectionate words. He knew he was safe, and that when he was not, he would be able to lean on his father.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Lloyd," the destruction elemental continued. "It's okay to let your emotions free." He tightened his arms around his son, who was nestling against him. "You are so adorable and I love you…"

"I love you too, Dad." Lloyd yawned and laid his head on Garmadon's shoulder, tired now.

"I'll carry you, okay?"

"Thanks."

"Of course, sweetheart… You've suffered for too long; now let me hold you up… _You are not and will never be alone..._ "


	2. Doubt and Reassurance

_**Again, collaboration with Zena. We hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **This one takes place during the lag time between June first and mid-July, in the first chapter of my story, "The Green Ninja's World."**_

* * *

 **Father and Son One-shots.**

 _II. Doubt and Reassurance._

* * *

Garmadon was beyond worried for his only child. He hadn't been social for the past two hours; one could say he was depressed. Especially after everything he'd been through, and everything that was to come. Garmadon decided it was time to address the issue. He met his son in the kitchen and confronted him gently.

"What is this silent treatment you're giving us lately?"

"Silent treatment?" Lloyd muttered, not looking up from his hands. He wasn't in the mood for conversation.

Garmadon nodded, pressing a gentle hand on his back. "Yes, you're not talking as much as you usually do and I'm worried for you. Is something wrong, Lloyd?"

"I...just don't like getting my hopes up," Lloyd hesitantly responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…"

"No, what is it son?" he pressed.

"Fine, you have to know so here it is. Every time I think I've got you back, something happens and you're gone again. I-I just can't take it anymore…" Lloyd clenched his hands into fists as the frustration grew.

"Oh, son…" Garmadon's soft purple eyes gazed in sympathy at his son's emerald green ones.

Lloyd's next words felt like an arrow piercing his father's heart. "You straight up _left_ me."

"I didn't _choose_ to leave you, Lloyd; I had no choice." Garmadon shook his head adamantly, cradling his hand against his son's cheek. Lloyd shoved it away.

"Yeah, I guess it was for everyone's good but mine."

Garmadon took his hands instead. "Son, listen to me… I have sacrificed _everything_ for you. Ninjago would have fallen to the darkness and you would have _died_. I would _never_ be able to live with myself. I had to save the world from Chen and his army."

"At what cost?! Damaging our relationship beyond repair and leaving me to fend for myself?! You don't realize how much I suffered because of that! In my grief, I became vulnerable, allowing Morro to take control of me, and it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't cursed you!"

Lloyd was faced with a choice: he was either about to cry or start yelling. He chose the latter option.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! I REFUSE TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!"

"Lloyd…you don't mean that…" Garmadon reached out but his son shoved him back.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Lloyd ran into his room, his father following, and slammed the door shut, locking it before the destruction elemental could even turn the knob.

"Lloyd, please…" Garmadon begged, tears glistening in your eyes, his forehead against his son's door. His voice fell to a gentle softness. "Don't lock yourself up like this, don't shut me out… Don't distance yourself from me… _Please, my son...we've just got each other back… I want to be here for you, but I can't if you won't let me..._ "

"You weren't here when I needed you," said Lloyd from behind the door, audibly through many tears.

"And I will never forgive myself for that. I saved our world, but I hurt you as a result. I know I haven't been here for you every time you've needed me, but I can be here for you now…and I'm not leaving again… please, just come out. _Please…_ "

A choking sob escaped his throat as he allowed tears to escape his eyes, reminding himself of the argument when he was still evil.

 _Garmadon sighed, cradling his hand against his son's cheek as he spoke. "Every boy has a choice to grow up to be whoever they want to be. But I never had that choice. Because I was bitten, evil runs through my veins. But you still have a choice. You don't need to be like me, Lloyd. Your uncle has a plan for you, and even though it may be to stop me one day, we have to follow our own destiny. And after I help the Ninja stop Pythor, I'll need to leave again."_

 _Lloyd glared at his father, pushing his hand away. "Then why don't you just leave_ NOW _!?"_

" _Lloyd–"_

" _No, really! Go back to whatever evil place you came from."_

 _Nya's voice came over the intercom, though was a bit glitchy and hard to hear. "All right, Operation Stealth was a total bust. We're gonna need reinforcements. Anyone there?"_

" _We don't want your help, and we don't need you here. Maybe it would've been better if you hadn't come back at all."_

 _Garmadon glanced back at his child before turning and leaving the area. "If...if that's the way you feel."_

"You've always been at the forefront of my mind...you are _everything to me_...a-and I cannot bear the thought of losing you…or your love… _I don't want this to tear us apart..._ "

The door slowly opened.

"Dad, I'm sorry…"

Lloyd hugged his father and continued, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that. I know you had to do that for the greater good and I'm being selfish… all these things that are happening and we're supposed to be preparing to go to war for all creation, I'm scared and I've been taking it out on you. I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

"Ohhh, my baby…of course I will…" Garmadon tightened his hold on his child and whispered so gently into his ears, a soft and tender caress to his aching soul.

"I'm sorry you thought I didn't love you… I do, I love you so much and I'm sorry."

"It's alright, son," said Garmadon, "I know you do. I love you too, nothing can ever change that."

"I-I just wanna forget all of this e-ever happened…" Lloyd hiccuped, leaning against his father's chest.

"We cannot learn from anything we allow to be forgotten," replied Garmadon. "We must instead make this into a learning experience. You need to tell us—or me—when something is wrong… I don't want you to suffer alone like this again…"

"I will, I promise." Lloyd couldn't hold his emotions anymore and cried once again into his father's shoulder.

Garmadon lovingly ran his fingers through his hair, so gently whispering, "Just let it all out...there's nothing to be ashamed of...you're still so young… _I'm sorry I allowed our relationship to strain…_ But now I can be here by your side once more… It's been so long, my child...I've missed you too much…"

"DON'T LEAAAAAVEEEEE!" Lloyd screeched, his body trembling even more.

"I won't, angel. I am here to stay. I am right here." Garmadon laid his head on top of Lloyd's, carefully rocking him.

Lloyd's voice fell to a whisper again. "It just...hurts so much... _I don't want anything to happen to us…_ "

"Anything that happens now can only bring us closer, my son. I am sure of that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you, Dad…"

" _I love you too, my little angel.._."


	3. Just a Dream

**Another collaboration with Zena. On behalf of Zena and myself, enjoy!**

 **Takes place the night of Morro and Zee's date, in the third chapter of The Green Ninja's World (I don't feel bad about possible spoilers because the story is finished! XD).**

 **Father and Son One-shots.**

 _III. Just a Dream._

 _"The Preeminent is sinking. You have to leave!"_

 _"Not without you, father! I can't lose you!" Lloyd cried, burying his face into his father's chest in another embrace._

 _"You have to go, now!" Garmadon said, using his body to push Lloyd away._

 _"Go, Lloyd!" teased the voice of Morro from inside Lloyd's head. "If you think you're strong enough to face me! You're weak, you need people. I NEED NO ONE!"_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lloyd shrieked, trembling uncontrollably,

Sensei Garmadon and Misako ran into the room after hearing their son scream.

"What is it, son?" asked Garmadon.

"What's the matter?" asked Misako.

"B-bad dream…" Lloyd stuttered, embarrassed that he screamed and sorry that he woke his parents.

"Oh, my child…" Garmadon wrapped his arms around his son, rocking him while running his fingers so gently through his hair.

"Tell us about it, Lloyd," his mother prodded, joining in the embrace and rubbing Lloyd's back.

"D-Dad...he told me to leave...without him... I-I heard Morro…he said that...I'm weak and too reliant on other people…" Lloyd whimpered.

"Oh, Lloyd… please don't feel guilt in leaving me there. And Morro helped you save me; you don't have to fear him."

"We all need people, dear child," Misako gently replied.

"I know I - we - forgave him… but I can't forget…" Lloyd leaned against his father and shut his eyes.

"Maybe you should talk with him?" Garmadon suggested.

"But I don't want to hurt his feelings or make him think we don't trust him."

"If you want him to know you trust him, be honest with him," said Misako.

"We'll even go with you if you'd like," Garmadon offered.

"Okay… thank you for being here for me…"

"Always, Lloyd," said Misako.

"We'll never leave," said Garmadon.

"Okay… let's go talk to Morro. I hope he understands."

"I'm sure he will, son," said Garmadon. "He probably had nightmares of the day he was banished for years…"

"I'm just...scared…"

"That's totally understandable…" Garmadon softly replied, cradling his hand against his son's cheek.

"We're right behind you," Misako reassured him. "And we always will be."

 _ **Go read Zena Airale's stories; there's a lot of really good work on Zena's story list.**_

 _ **Have a great day/night/whatever else!**_

 _ **God Bless.**_


	4. Insomnia

_**Collaboration with Zena. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Psalm 23 composed by King David, public domain. King James Version used.**_

* * *

 **Father and Son One-shots.**

 _IV. Insomnia._

* * *

It was a month after the ninja had arrived to Earth. Everyone was asleep except for Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Instantly, his father held him close, his body trembling uncontrollably. "I-I can't...I can't lose you…"

"Lose me?" asked Lloyd, concerned. "What are you talking about?"

"The last time the light waged war on the darkness… I almost lost you. And I know what she's capable of…"

"Dad… when's the last time you slept?"

"Does it show?"

"Yeah. Answer the question, please," Lloyd said, worried.

"Since your mother left for that trip… she usually helps me, but she's not here."

"Oh my goodness, Dad. She's been gone for three days! You can't not sleep for that long, it's not good for you. Why didn't you say something?"

Garmadon sighed deeply, and said, "You all have enough on your mind without having to worry about me."

"But it hurts seeing you like this…" Lloyd buried his face into his father's chest, feeling eyes welling up in tears.

"Please, son… no tears tonight. I'll tell you what your mother does to soothe me when I cannot sleep; I don't want you to worry."

"Okay…" said Lloyd. "Tell me."

"She reads the Twenty-third Psalm to me."

"Okay, let's do it," Lloyd said, determined to help his father.

Lloyd and Garmadon left the couch in the living room and went into Garmadon's room. Garmadon lay down and Lloyd took his father's Bible from the dresser.

"She just reads it?" asked Lloyd.

"She turns the light out and opens the window, then yes, she just reads it."

Lloyd turned out the light and opened the window, letting the moonlight shed a calming blueish-white glow into the room. Lloyd understood how this would soothe his father, though he wondered exactly how it was possible that this room even had windows…

He shook off the thought and faced his father, asking, "Are you ready?"

Garmadon lay down, got comfortable, and said, "Yes, I'm ready. And… thank you for doing this for me."

"It's the least I can do."

Lloyd turned in the Bible to Psalm 23, cleared his throat, and began to read:

A Psalm of David.

The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green pastures; He leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His Name's sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for Thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.

"Dad, can I sleep here with you tonight? Just to make sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely…" Garmadon responded with a smile. "Come here."

Lloyd eagerly sat down on the bed next to his father, laying his head down against his chest. "I love you…" he whispered so quietly, letting his breathing slow..

"I love you too, my precious golden dragon…"

For the first time in three days, Garmadon slept without a care. His son, but most importantly, the Lord, would remain with him until the end of time. Darkness has no power where the Lord's presence is.


End file.
